


A Prism in the Dark

by Emoryems



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Fingering, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emoryems/pseuds/Emoryems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. Blending of gender lines. But mostly smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prism in the Dark

Kurt rubs his fingers across the soft fabric that lies over his lap, admiring the colour and texture with a kind of reverence that he usually holds for his most expensive -- and usually most prized -- garments. There is nothing special about this, however, at least nothing to do with a label. No, this is something that some would think was mundane, something that wouldn’t garner a second glance most of the time.

But it feels like more to him. It feels important and beautiful.

Giving the material one last lingering stroke, he stands and walks to the en-suite bathroom where he gently, reverently, places the article of clothing on top of an existing pile.

Kurt makes his way across the bathroom floor, feeling the cool tiles change to soft rug as he approaches the shower, and leans within the stall. He turns the water on, then walks to the door where he undoes the tie to the plush robe he is wearing, allowing it to slip from his shoulders. After he hangs it on a hook, Kurt licks his lips and rubs a hand over his right thigh. He then smiles and turns to his sink, where he opens a drawer and pulls out a black canvass bag, which he opens and extracts a razor from.

Putting the bag back in the drawer, Kurt turns to the shower where the water has warmed, sending billowing clouds of steam to coil within the glass barrier. Once he has stepped inside and closed the door behind him, Kurt places the razor on a shelf and turns his face into the luxurious stream, allowing the water to wet his hair and run down the front of his body.

After a few minutes of just feeling the warmth soak into his muscles, Kurt reaches up and angles the shower head so that as he props one leg up on the small seat built into the corner of his shower, the spray hits his lower back and buttocks. It does wonders for the tightness he feels from long days of leaning over books and slumping (and really, as much as he wants to maintain excellent posture, it can become tedious after an hour or two) over half-written papers at Dalton.

This is the perfect way to start a weekend of relaxation at home.

Grabbing a can of shaving gel from one of the shelves, Kurt dispenses a fair amount into his palm, and then massages it onto his raised leg, making sure to cover all of the skin. After that, he grabs the razor he’d brought, and sets about removing every trace of hair until his leg is left bare and smooth.

Kurt doesn’t have to shave very high, and he’s always felt lucky that his hair is so fine, so soft, and that it only grows thick on his shins. Even there it doesn’t compare to the thick – and Kurt likes to think luscious – covering that Blaine has.

When he is finished both legs, Kurt places the razor back on the shower’s shelf and uses both hands to run up and down his now bare skin. The feeling of it, how it slides easily under his hands, sends a spike of arousal through him and his dick twitches in response.

Kurt groans as he strokes his cock a few times, rubbing his thumb over the tip on the upstroke. His hips jerk into the movement of his hand and it takes all of his self-control to stop; the water will start to lose its heat soon, and he hates finishing his showers cold.

He shampoos his hair thoroughly, and then massages conditioner into the silky strands, running his fingers over his scalp until he is sure he hasn’t missed any. When he’s finished he reaches over and grabs his shower pouf, wetting it under the stream of water and then pouring a dollop of sandalwood-scented soap onto it.

As he works the pouf into a lather the woodsy scent of the soap fills the shower stall, dousing Kurt’s sense of smell. He works the pouf over his body in gentle circles, exfoliating the expanse of his skin as he goes, and occasionally rubs a hand across parts of his soaped skin. The way his palm easily glides is arousing in a way that Kurt can’t really explain.

When he has cleaned everywhere, Kurt steps back into the spray of water and lets the torrent rinse the conditioner from his hair and the suds from his body.

Standing with his legs slightly parted, Kurt leans his back into the hot spray, relishing in the feel of the water washing over him, and reaches back with both hands to part his cheeks. He moans lightly as heat rushes over his hole and balls, causing his hips to jerk in pleasure. His cock is almost fully erect now, standing out from his body and flushed.

Releasing one of his cheeks, Kurt uses his free hand to rub gently up and down his crack a few times, barely skimming over the skin around his hole. Soon, though, he uses more pressure and strokes down to the tight pucker, rubbing his pointer and middle fingers over and around it a few times.

Reluctantly pulling both of his hands away, Kurt turns to the shelves in his shower and selects a small container, popping the top open and pouring some of the translucent liquid into his left palm. He spreads some onto the fingers of his right hand and turns to face the wall of the shower stall, leaning forward into it so that he can easily reach back and run one slick finger down his crack to his hole.

Sending a silent prayer up to whomever invented silicon-based lubricant, Kurt pushes the tip of his middle finger into his body, just getting used to the intrusion. Relaxing his muscles as best he can, Kurt presses with a steady pressure until his finger has sunk all of the way in. Wriggling the digit a little, Kurt gasps as he brushes over his prostate.

He has used fingers on himself several times before, and he has to admit that it feels wonderful. Especially when he can manage to crook his fingers at just the right angle to press against his prostate.

Kurt moans softly as he pulls his finger out a little and pushes it right back in, the tight entrance to his body clinging to the digit and sending sparks of pleasure up and down his spine. After he has pumped his hand back and forward a few times, Kurt lines his ring finger up with the one just barely pressed inside and rubs at the edge of his hole. The skin is sensitive and his muscles twitch at the feeling, shivers of pleasure playing across his body.

Relaxing as best he can and bending forward to gain better access, Kurt uses steady pressure to push the second finger into his body, groaning at the slight burn it causes. He feels full to the brim already and he only has two fingers inside; he hasn’t done any more than this before, but he wants more. So much more.

The temperature of the water takes a noticeable drop as Kurt starts working his fingers in and out of his body, and he opens his eyes and sends a quick look over his shoulder to the clock mounted above a shelf holding body creams. Sighing in frustration, but knowing that he doesn’t have the time to continue, Kurt pulls his fingers out slowly.

He uses a dollop of soap to wash the lube from his hands and reaches back to wash away any that is slicking around his hole. As arousing as the slickness can be, the way it feels when he walks, there is no way he is going to risk getting any on his clothes.

He finishes his shower quickly after that and uses a soft towel to wipe the moisture from his body, wrapping it around his head to catch the water in his hair when he is done.

Grabbing sandalwood scented lotion from atop a shelf, Kurt massages the moisturizer into his skin. It leaves his body soft and supple, a silky expanse of pale skin interspersed occasionally by the presence of freckles.

Kurt doesn’t want to be a girl – he likes being a man, he enjoys his body. But he also likes the feeling of smooth, soft skin that is void of hair. His dick twitches in response to running his hands over his legs, feeling the utter bareness of them. He doesn’t know why people would ascribe this type of like, this type of preference, to hating being a male. He like his dick. He enjoys how his musculature is more masculine than feminine now (especially since he joined the Cheerios last year); the dips and grooves of accentuated muscle playing shadows across his skin is something that he is proud of, not ashamed of.

But he also likes things that are distinctly feminine. He shaves his legs and his armpits (although, he has to admit, sometimes he lets the hair grow out – he hasn’t decided quite yet if he likes it more one way or the other, but he’s been playing with his preference), and he wears clothes made for both men and women, giving off an androgynous appeal.

That’s a good word for it. Androgyny.

Because as much as he enjoys the male aspect of himself, he also enjoys things that are categorically feminine. It isn’t so much about being a man or being a woman; it’s about looking and feeling the best that he can, regardless of what strict categories society wants to stuff him into. He once told Mercedes that fashion has no gender, and he still holds that opinion.

Finishing his post-shower ritual of skin care, Kurt pulls the towel from his head and throws it into the laundry hamper. The pile of clothing sitting on the closed toilet lid beckons, and Kurt walks to it and pulls on the light long-sleeved shirt he has selected, tugging the material carefully into place. It clings to his chest, outlining his pectorals and hinting at the edges of his nipples.

The other piece of clothing, the one he had held with careful hands, is made of black material and pleated in the back – it’s a skirt designed for men that Kurt had seen online and had instantly bought. It is a little shorter than the kilts he traditionally wears and made of thinner material, allowing for it to move more freely.

Kurt steps into the skirt carefully, pulling it up to his hips slowly, letting the material drag along his skin as he goes. Just as Kurt has finished pulling the zipper of the skirt up he hears his phone start playing the tune he’s selected for Blaine. Pulling the hem of his shirt to rest on his waist, Kurt walks over to his cell phone and hits “answer”.

“Hey,” he says into the speaker, then smoothes the soft material of his skirt down as he takes a seat on the edge of his bed.

“Hey,” comes Blaine’s voice over the speaker, “I just pulled up out front – want to let me in?”

Glancing at the clock that rests on his dresser, Kurt raises an eyebrow and makes his way to the stairs. “You’re early.”

Blaine chuckles. “Yeah, I know. It didn’t take me as long as I thought at the store. That’s okay, right?”

Kurt reaches the bottom of the stairs and is almost to the front door when he replies, “Of course.” He doesn’t bother saying anything as he hits the “end” button on his phone and twists the locks on the door open, turning the knob and swinging the door open to see Blaine.

“Hi,” says Blaine, dropping the phone from his ear as his eyes trail from Kurt’s bare feet up his legs, across his torso and to his eyes.

Kurt licks his lips and takes in a quick breath. “Hey.” He takes a moment to chew delicately on his lower lip before saying, “Is this okay?”

Blaine seems to have lost the ability to speak, and his mouth is opened just enough that Kurt hears the whistle of air as he takes in a sharp breath. After a moment, one where Kurt’s chest is tight in both anticipation and a small portion of fear, Blaine lets out the air in one nearly silent word. “Yeah.”

Blaine walks through the threshold, his eyes never leaving Kurt’s, toes off his shoes and shuts the door behind him without looking. The second the door is closed he moves forward and captures Kurt’s lips with his own in a kiss.

Kurt moans, pulling in tight against Blaine’s chest as he opens his lips to a demanding tongue. The organ is wet in his mouth, alive and probing in ways that he has only dreamed of. Soon he is engaging, twirling and playing among Blaine’s teeth, over his lips.

A gasp bursts past his lips when Blaine bites down on his lower lip, nibbling at the sensitive skin gently. Even when Blaine has released him and has moved to lap at his jaw line, the feel of his teeth remains and Kurt darts his tongue out to probe the area, moaning when he discovers slight indents.

When one of Blaine’s hands slides over his hip, fingers slipping under the material of his shirt to play at the skin of his waist, Kurt arches into the touch and lifts a hand to hook around the back of Blaine’s neck. His fingers tangle in the short hair there, fingernails scraping lightly over Blaine’s scalp as he clenches and unclenches his hand to the movement of Blaine’s mouth on his neck.

Kurt moans in dazed confusion when Blaine pulls away, and opens his eyes, which he can’t remember closing. Blaine raises his eyebrows and tilts his head to the side, indicating the set of stairs leading up to Kurt’s room.

They don’t speak as they move, Kurt grabbing hold of Blaine’s hand to tug him up the stairs, almost stumbling in their haste.

Blaine pulls Kurt into another kiss just before they pass the threshold into Kurt’s room, holding to either side of Kurt’s face and brushing back the unstyled and slightly wet hair framing it. Kurt drops his hands to squeeze at Blaine’s waist and starts moving backward, pulling Blaine along, until they are in his room.

Not bothering to disengage from the lips on his, Kurt closes the door behind them, smiling into Blaine’s lips as the other boy twists them around and pushes Kurt into the wall beside his door. The shorter boy has moved one of his hands to curl around Kurt’s neck, brushing touches along his jaw and at the sensitive spot just below his ear.

Kurt doesn’t know how long they stand there, lips and tongues duelling and twining, when Blaine moves away, leaving Kurt panting and feeling barren without him. Leaning forward until their foreheads and pressed together, Kurt slides his hands under Blaine’s shirt, exploring the grooves of his muscles and sliding a finger up the chiselled line bisecting his stomach. “Take this off?”

Blaine nods and lifts his arms a little, letting Kurt drag his shirt up and over his head, leaving his upper body bare. Kurt takes the opportunity to run his hands over Blaine’s shoulders, teasing the ends of his clavicle with his thumbs.

“I want to,” Blaine starts to says, but then stops. He looks like he doesn’t quite know how to word his request, and instead sinks to his knees before Kurt.

“Yeah – yeah,” Kurt breathes, nodding.

Kurt leans back against the wall, legs spread and thighs trembling. Blaine looks up at him, his hazel eyes peeking out from under his lashes, and grins. Kurt groans at the image it presents.

Throwing his head back when warm palms settle on his lower thighs and slowly trek upward, just skimming over his skin, Kurt chokes down a moan. The hands, Blaine’s hands, have calluses that scratch against his soft, smooth skin, leaving a burning trail everywhere they touch.

Blaine has used his thumbs to hook the edge of the skirt and pull it up as his hands move, slowly revealing the long lengths of Kurt’s legs until the tips of his fingers reach Kurt’s hipbones. When he stops there, mere inches from fully exposing Kurt’s lower body, Kurt glances down.

Blaine moves the material the smallest amount further up and asks, “Okay?”

Kurt nods, breath picking up and a deep blush taking over his face as the material of the skirt is lifted to his waist, Blaine’s hands holding to his hips strongly as he takes in Kurt’s form.

The cool air swirling around his legs and cock should make Kurt lose some interest; the knowledge that he is exposed so intimately should make him want to tug the material of his skirt down and cross his legs. But Blaine’s warm breath is ghosting over his upper thighs, and he is looking at Kurt with such wonder that Kurt just moans and tries not to reach down to stroke himself.

“You’re beautiful, Kurt.” Blaine’s eyes look up at his with such sincerity as he says it that Kurt’s can’t help but believe him. He wants to say it back, wants to tell Blaine how devastatingly handsome and beautiful he is, too, but then Blaine leans forward and licks along the top of Kurt’s thigh.

He is so close to Kurt’s cock, his hair just barely missing it as he sucks some skin into his mouth, leaving small red marks in his path, that Kurt whimpers in need. The feel of Blaine’s mouth on his skin is incredible, and as the other boy lifts his head to look up and meet his eyes again, his cheek brushes against Kurt’s skin, the slight stubble rasping and burning.

“Your skin is so smooth,” Blaine says, voice husky and breath hot on Kurt’s thigh. He runs a hand up the inside of Kurt’s leg, fingers brushing over his skin from ankle to mid-thigh, then reaches around to continue his caress over the swell of Kurt’s ass.

Blaine places a gentle kiss on Kurt’s right hip before moving in closer and sucking the smooth skin there into his mouth as his hand cups one of Kurt’s cheeks. He squeezes the flesh in his palm as though evaluating its weight and firmness.

“Turn around,” Blaine says, mouth detaching from sucking at Kurt’s hip.

Kurt looks down at his boyfriend questioningly and the other boy just nods encouragingly. As he turns to face the wall he can feel Blaine gather the back of his skirt together, lifting it and exposing Kurt’s skin to his eyes and hands.

“Hold,” Blaine says, pushing a wad of bunched-up material into Kurt’s hand. As Kurt’s hand clenches in the material, he feels Blaine’s hands trail over his buttocks.

Leaning further into the wall, Kurt turns his head to the side and resists the urge to push back into the hands exploring his body.

Blaine concentrates his attention on his buttocks, running his hands over the pert globes and tickling the top of the crack separating them. Kurt’s hips jerk every time Blaine presses a finger against the cleft of his ass, wishing he would slip a finger deeper. Into him.

When Blaine uses one hand to hold his cheeks open Kurt groans and feels his heart pick up pace, excitement flooding him. But then Blaine skips over his entrance, instead palming his balls, holding them and caressing them.

A little “unh” escapes Kurt’s lips when Blaine hand, so steady and wonderful, massages over his perineum, the pressure sending thrills of pleasure through his body. One of Blaine’s fingers makes its way from stroking Kurt’s perineum to his hole, circling the tight opening before pressing lightly inward.

Kurt hears a little gasp as he feels the finger slide easily in before it is pulled out a second later. “You’re?” Blaine sounds breathless, like he’s run a marathon.

Blaine uses one hand to hold Kurt’s cheeks apart, leaving him completely uncovered, and presses back in with his finger. Kurt shifts his hips backward causing Blaine’s finger to sink all of the way into his body and nods, saying, “In the shower. I was – in the shower.”

Blaine seems to understand his broken speech because he doesn’t ask for clarification, instead pulling back and out of Kurt only to return seconds later with two fingers.

Having Blaine do this to him leaves Kurt breathless and wanting more.

“More,” Kurt begs, pushing back to fuck himself on Blaine’s digits. “Please, Blaine, I want more.”

Blaine pets one hand up and down the back of Kurt’s left thigh, fingers digging into the tense muscles. “Relax,” he commands.

Groaning low in his throat as Blaine pulls out and quickly returns, this time with three fingers pressing at his ass, Kurt tries to obey. Even with Blaine going slow, pressing with steady pressure and listening to the cues given by Kurt’s body, the burning stretch makes it difficult to listen.

Rocking in and out, delving deeper with every stroke, Blaine pets a hand over Kurt’s hip when his fingers are fully seated, ensconced within Kurt’s tight heat.

Soon Blaine’s fingers are stroking in and out of his body, their thickness more than he has ever taken before, and they feel amazing. Every time they brush over his prostate, Kurt’s hands loosen on the material of the skirt that he is holding up. After a few more thrusts the material slips from his grip and he brings both hands up to brace against the wall.

Blaine uses his other hand to pull the material back up, but after a minute he lets out a little huff and pulls his fingers from Kurt’s ass.

Moaning in disappointment at the loss, Kurt twists a little to the side to see what is happening. “What?” he asks, breathless and eyes hazy from pleasure.

Blaine tugs at his skirt and says, “Off. Take this off.”

Hands shaking as he struggles to unzip the skirt, Kurt lets it drop to the floor and steps out of the material, kicking it to the side. He’ll regret that later, but right now, with Blaine moving back in, sliding his fingers back into him, he doesn’t care.

Startling when he feels the warm moisture of Blaine’s breath against his ass, Kurt stills and then groans as Blaine’s lightly-stubbled cheek presses against him, the other boy obviously watching were he is moving in and out of Kurt’s body.

“Oh my God, Blaine,” Kurt gasps when Blaine blows a stream of cool air over his opening as it stretches around his fingers, and he can’t stop from clenching down hard in reaction. The burn is delicious.

Blaine pulls away, leaving Kurt leaning into the wall with his eyes closed and mouth open in a silent scream. His erection is full and flush, tip brushing against the wall and leaving little smears of pre-come in its wake.

Kurt has just opened his eyes, the world a blur around him, when Blaine pushes up against him from behind, leaning in so Kurt is flush with the wall and Blaine is moulded to Kurt’s back. The rough feel of a denim-covered hardness presses at the crease separating his ass and thighs while the hair of Blaine’s bare chest rubs against his shirt.

Wrapping an arm around Kurt’s chest, pulling him in tight, Blaine kisses the taller boy’s neck. “How far do you want this to go?”

Happy that Blaine has the presence of mind to ask, Kurt presses his hips back, rubbing against the covered erection there. “I want to feel you,” he pants, face flushing pink. “In me.”

Blaine pauses for a few seconds and then lays another kiss on Kurt’s neck. “Bed.”

Stumbling to the bed, Kurt rushes to strip the shirt from his torso, throwing it on the floor and, yet again, not caring. The comforter is soft below him as he crawls on to his bed, turning once he is there to watch as Blaine strips the rest of his clothes off hurriedly.

When the other boy is down to his boxers, the dark blue material tenting around his erection, he pauses.

Observing his hesitation, Kurt asks, “Are you okay with this?”

Blaine quickly strips the last of his clothes from his body, the elastic of his boxers catching his cock lightly as it passes over and sending it bobbing. “Definitely,” he says, coming up on the bed with Kurt.

They meet in the middle, up on their knees, in another kiss. Blaine’s hands slide down Kurt’s back and up and down his crack, a fingertip occasionally dipping into his loosened hole. Their hips are pressed together, cocks misaligned due to their difference in height, Blaine rubbing at the crease of Kurt’s hip and Kurt higher on Blaine’s abdomen.

“Do you have any more?” Blaine asks as he strokes over and into Kurt’s ass.

Leaving one last kiss on Blaine’s lips as he shifts to the side of the bed, Kurt pulls open a drawer and rummages through several bottles until he finds the right one. With a quiet “ah hah” Kurt turns back to Blaine, a little bottle clasped in his hand and a triumphant look decorating his face. “I always knew buying two would come in handy one day.”

A smile spreads over Blaine’s face as Kurt approaches. “And I’ve always known you to be practical. Figures it would extend to here, too.”

Smirking, Kurt presses at Blaine’s shoulders until he lies down on his back, eyes questioning. The answer is given to him when Kurt swings a leg over his hips to straddle him, pushing their groins together with delicious friction.

Legs spread wide on either side of Blaine’s hips, Kurt leans forward and kisses his boyfriend deeply, licking his way into his mouth. When he pulls away, just far enough that they aren’t touching, but close enough that their breath mingles, Kurt asks, “Like this?”

Blaine’s hands run over his hips and sides, stroking Kurt’s skin in long stripes, and he nods. “Yeah.”

Popping the cap of the lube open, Kurt pours some into his right palm, and then throws the bottle to the side. Keeping his eyes focused on Blaine, Kurt moves forward a little so that he can reach behind his back and take hold of Blaine’s cock, stroking his hand up and down its length, spreading the slick substance around thoroughly.

When he is satisfied, Kurt reaches between his cheeks and uses the extra on his fingers to slip easily into himself, circling and scissoring to test how prepared he is. He brushes over his prostate and groans, the sensation going strait to his dick, then pulls out and grabs Blaine’s cock in his hand.

As Kurt shifts, resting the tip of Blaine’s cock at his entrance, he locks eyes with his boyfriend and presses back, sucking in a gasp as the head slides into him. It feels so different from fingers; broader and warmer, like it is somehow more.

Blaine’s legs and hips are shaking beneath him as he takes the first few inches into his body and Kurt changes his grip to Blaine’s shoulders. Kurt groans deeply as he sinks down all of the way, arms shaking as he holds onto Blaine’s shoulders.

Blaine, restraining from thrusting up into the intense heat, pants and brings a hand up to caress over Kurt’s thighs. “Are you,” he starts, but before he can finish a moan escapes his lips as Kurt shifts. Swallowing, he tries again. “Are you good?”

Kurt’s eyes are closed and there is a sheen of sweat covering him, but he doesn’t look to be in pain. “Yeah,” he says after a moment. “Just – just. Ohh,” he moans, moving experimentally. “So full.”

At Kurt’s words, Blaine can’t help but shift slightly upward into Kurt’s tight body. The movement sends shockwaves of pleasure through both of them and they moan in unison.

With Blaine’s hands running over him, teasing at his sensitive skin, Kurt licks his lips and looks down, taking in the sight of them together. Blaine’s skin, darker and dusted with thick hair, contrasts to his, which is pale and bare, and the juxtaposition is startling but beautiful.

Leaning forward until there is only inches between them, Kurt takes Blaine’s lips with his and rolls his hips slightly, just enough that Blaine moves within him a little. The position is awkward and makes it difficult for Kurt to control any depth, but it is intimate and presses Kurt’s erection between their abdomens.

They stay like that for a while, Kurt working to shimmy and roll his hips in little movements that Blaine can’t help but press up into, lips trailing over each other’s necks and faces.

It isn’t enough, though, and Kurt eventually sits up and uses his legs to move upward until he can just feel the head of Blaine’s cock in him, and then sinks back down, hissing as his prostate is hit.

Blaine traces the muscles of Kurt’s thighs as he works himself up and down slowly, fingers dancing across the smooth skin with obvious delight. When Kurt sinks down low, bringing his hips to rest fully against Blaine, and then moves in tiny circling motions, grinding, Blaine’s fingers tighten on him.

Kurt pauses for a moment, looking down at Blaine, his hair hanging over his forehead and sweat beading on his upper lip. He smirks lightly and pulls his bottom lip into his mouth as he starts bouncing up and down, throwing his head back as Blaine’s cock brushes over his prostate again and again.

The build of his orgasm is getting close, and Kurt has started letting out little “uh, uh, uh”s every time Blaine’s cock fills him.

“Oh God, Kurt.” Blaine slides his hands from Kurt’s thighs to his hips and grips them tight, helping Kurt to move faster, harder.

“Mm – Oh I’m close,” Kurt whimpers, hand moving down to stroke at his erection. Pre-come has wetted the tip and dripped down onto Blaine’s stomach, and as Kurt’s hand starts to move faster the flush of colour in Kurt’s face spreads to his chest.

Just as Kurt lets out a long “oh” and he starts to clamp around Blaine’s erection, Blaine pulls Kurt down hard, pressing them together as tightly as he can. Rolling his hips in little thrusts, Blaine maintains as much contact as possible while grinding up into his boyfriend.

Kurt, the thickness of Blaine cock filling him so completely and pressing against his insides deliciously, comes. His hand stutters on his cock, rhythm destroyed by the pleasure engulfing his body, and thick ropes of white semen streak from him, spurting their way across Blaine’s stomach and chest.

Gasping and letting out a throaty groan, Kurt slows his hand as he squeezes the last of his orgasm from his erection.

When he has come down from the intense rush of pleasure, Kurt leans forward so that their chests are brushing together and kisses Blaine, lips less demanding but amazing nonetheless.

Blaine can’t help but buck up as Kurt shifts on top of him, thrusting his erection into Kurt’s tight heat. Kurt’s eyes go wide for a moment, as though he has just realized Blaine is still hard, and then he circles his hips, causing Blaine to moan and shove upward with his hips.

Shifting so that his torso is held up by his arms, Blaine uses the additional leverage to thrust harder, lifting Kurt with every upward movement. The sound of slapping flesh fills the room and Kurt’s face is scrunched up in bliss as his sensitive body is rocked from the force of Blaine’s thrusts.

“Blaine,” Kurt gasps around a moan as he meets Blaine’s thrusts, “are you – are you close?” His body is overly sensitive, the constant stimulation having turned from pleasure to slight pain.

It takes a minute and six thrusts for Blaine to respond, and when he does, his voice is tight. “Yeah.”

Kurt licks his lips and bounces down, following Blaine’s hips as he pulls away, and clenches his internal muscles around the cock filling him. Blaine groans, long and loud, and his hips stutter up in quick, hard movements. Smiling with satisfaction, Kurt does it again and again.

Soon Blaine is thrusting up harder and faster than before, filling Kurt over and over, driving his cock deep into him each time. Kurt knows he will be sore for days, will feel the evidence of their passion with every step, every shift of his body, and he loves it.

As his orgasm comes over him, Blaine sits up and tugs Kurt in close, pumping his hips frantically into the other boy as he hugs him to his chest. The feel of Kurt squeezing tight around him with his legs and arms grounds him, keeps him from flying apart and losing himself to the vastness of his bliss.

They stay like that for a moment, Blaine clutching Kurt close and panting into his shoulder as his hips slow to a stop and his muscles start to relax. Eventually they slowly pull apart, both hissing as Kurt lifts enough that Blaine slips from his body, and fall to their sides on the bed facing each other.

Lying curled together, sweat and come cooling on their skin, Kurt and Blaine exchange little pets and tender kisses.

Silence has stretched comfortably around them for some time before Blaine tilts his chin down and asks, “What are you thinking about?”

Kurt hums and moves in so that his head is resting on Blaine’s chest, hand threading through the dark covering of hair there. “Just planning what I’m going to wear to prom.”

Blaine shifts and rubs a hand over Kurt’s bare shoulder. “What’s that?”

Kurt smiles and closes his eyes, snuggling into the warm body of his boyfriend. “Don’t worry about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... my first smut fic. And to think it all started as a little character exploration.


End file.
